


Completude

by Nagiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Gen, Pre-Swan Dive, Sam-centred, Season/Series 05, Spoilers (technically at least), True Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: In Detroit, Sam said Yes. It was Destiny, it was his Fate. It was the end of every True Vessel, Lucifer said.None of that mattered - what mattered was this. This feeling inside, that burned and made himcomplete.





	Completude

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this, like, ages ago. I just never really saw a reason to put it up - except that, I was cleaning my folder of stories, and realized, "oh, it's not that bad", and decided, "why not?". So. Completude. (That was actually the name with which I saved the story. I was too lazy to try and find something new.)  
> I know this is extremely short and all, but I thought (when I wrote, at least) that it was a nice idea to write about; I really love the interaction between Sam and Lucifer, and while I do love them as a pairing, this one was simply to discuss the object of the "One True Vessel" thing. Lucifer was pretty convincing (to me, at least) about how this was supposed to be _good_ for the both of them, so I was, like, "Yeah, so, how would that feel?", and then Completude was born. Hope you like it.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** Supernatural, Sam and Lucifer do not belong to me, unfortunately, or it would be a lot more slash-oriented. I only write what comes to my mind, for my own amusement, 'cuz I'm crazy like that, and I love my own craziness, thank you very much.

For the shortest yet longest time, Sam felt complete. He felt like a whole being, like something was finally right. He didn’t feel empty anymore, incomplete, _wrong_. He felt… _good_. He felt alive.

He never wanted it to end.

He was himself, but not just himself. They were together; finally, they were where they were fated to be. Where they belonged. He was so much, right now, that he should feel overwhelmed; instead, he felt as if he was born this way — _maybe he was_.

He felt at home. He felt powerful, great after being sick for a long time, rested after months of uneasy sleep. Being someone… belonging to someone… it felt…

He couldn’t even put a name on it. He just knew that he wanted to be this way forever. If he would ever feel like this, maybe… maybe…

Maybe he should just… _Let_ the world end.


End file.
